Jan Lozinski
Jan Lozinski is a roofer and friend of builder Anton Radkov. He was later revealed to be a secret informant, helping the police capture human traffickers. In March 2019, Jan was hired by Gary Windass to oversee the repair of Pat Phelan's botched job on the Underworld roof upon Anton's recommendation. However owner Carla Connor couldn't afford to close the premises for the weeks that the job would take and insisted that they only patched the roof up, ignoring Gary's professional protests. Following a day's work, Gary took Jan to the Rovers Return Inn for a pint and there they bumped into Eileen Grimshaw, who was the mother of Jan's new boss Jason Grimshaw. Her lodger Seb Franklin took an instant disliking to Jan as Gary had lied about him being his replacement, neglecting to tell him that Jan had been brought on to do a different job entirely, while Eileen was flattered when Jan revealed that he was a regular customer at Street Cars because he found her voice amusing over the switch, though she was taken aback to find out that she was referred to as the "vinegar lady" as he felt she could pickle an onion with one of her put-downs! Despite this unpromising start, Eileen was taken with the man and she agreed that they could meet for a drink another time, much to Seb's disgust. Liz McDonald returned from a stay in Spain to find her friend and Jan flirting and wasn't taken with Eileen's protestations that they were just friends. After Liz made a comment that she was surprised that Eileen would take up with another builder after her harrowing experiences with murderer Pat Phelan, she turned down another date but Liz hadn't meant the comment and made her go into the Rovers where she "bumped" into Jan again. Seb was livid to see them together and asked his landlady what she was doing by consorting with the man who had taken his job. He was swiftly told to get over himself. Liz was delighted at the success of this second date but just a few days later Jan had to break the news to Eileen that he would have to be leaving the area soon when the factory job came to an end and his money came through. In July 2019, Jan assisted the police with capturing human traffickers. He one, Rachel Healy, who owned several nail salons in Weatherfield. Rachel wanted to ask Jan if he could perform some emergency plumbing work on a broken down washing machine at Nail Sparkle. As Jan was away on another job, landlady Jenny Connor suggested that she hired Seb Franklin instead - to which Rachel agreed. Jan later pretended to be involved in the human trafficking to trick Rachel. Eileen and Seb believed Jan was actually part of the human trafficing and grew to hate him. Jan took Seb to the hospital after he was beaten over the head by Nikoli. In August 2019, Seb phoned the police, informing them about the human trafficking after advice from Abi to do so. Jan was arrested at the scene of the crime, which Eileen witnessed, having arrived in Sparkle Lounge minutes prior to confront Jan. After being arrested, Jan asked if he could speak to Eileen to explain he wasn't actually part of the trafficking, but he was advised to flee Manchester and have no contact with Eileen, leaving her in the dark about who he really is. List of appearances 2019 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2019 minor characters Category:Builders Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:Articles which need to be updated